


Drunk blondes  and bar fights

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Agony, Back Pain, Bar Room Brawl, Belts, Blood and Injury, Brawling, Fist Fights, Leather Jackets, Other, Warehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex





	1. Chapter 1

While watching match from the tv at a bar in greece,rhona downs a glass of wine and hums a tune,she was wearing her head man but was wearing a leather brown jacket and a red undershirt and dark blue jeans,it hasn't covered her cleavage as it got the attention of the amazons and rhona gave them her infamous smile and wink as she took a drink.

She was covered with a bit of bruises from some of her bar room brawls she was in with some of the amazons and she al ready make a claim as the brawler.

"Come on Kassandra girly,kick the princess right off her throne."Rhona cheers on her rival and she hears a motorcycle driving and sees a blonde hair women park it near the bar and takes her helmet on,black canary wore a black undershirt and black leather jacket and black spandex pants as she chews her gum and walks into the door with a strut of confidence,l.

"Must be one the princess's firends,black canary,right?"Rhona says as she offers a seat and canary smiled and sits down and orders some alcohol as looks at rhona.

"Yep,I hear you are a.tought bar room brawler,maybe it's all hype rhona."Canary said with a smile as she pays for her drink and sips it while rhona continues to smile as did make sizzling sound as she stares at the breats.

"I like to fight you but have any bets to make,Money,humiliation,better yet how about ,the next drinks I'm getting are on My tab or yours?"rhona offered.

Black canary smiled and finished her drink and wipes her lips and grins."No sweat,also we can only use are belts andre can stop this fight unless one of us admit defeat and we can choke other with our coats."black canary said as she got up and rhona finished her drinked and both women moved everything.

Rhona taps her shoulds and charges in as did canary and both women met each with kicks and punches but he but canary win the stalemate with a round house kick to the belly,causing rhona to stagger but rhona still smiled and smacks her stomach,telling canary she was some extra fat on her belly.

Canary smirks and takes out a stick of gum and chews it as she looks at the crowd leaving the bar and looks at rhona and enters the stance and both women lock up and takes each other down as they roll around laying each out with fists but rhona gets the advantage and pulls her up and backhands her in the face.

Rhona then grabs her hair and tosses her to the table canary as the table breaks,rhona takes her jacket off and hums a tune.

Canary blows a bubble and pops it and whistled. "Damn,this big girl wont budge and she isnt giganta."canary said ti herself and gets up with a laugh and takes her jacket off."Time to take her down to size."canary said to herself.

Rhona giggled and walks towards her as both women wrapped their hands around the necks but canary let's go and and wraps her arms around the back of rhona and hits ten elbows to the lower back and and rams rhona's back at the counter.

Rhona yells in pain a bit as as her back was starting to show and canary found a way to end this early. Rhona knows this and smiles again as she stops canary this time and takes her to the counter and whined up and rams her butt in the the gut of canary.

Canary coughs."Damn........fucking feels like a hundred pounds of hard dumbbells landing on my chest."Canary said with a faint chuckle and rhona giggled and lifts canary to her feet.

"Well missy,my body isnt just for show,neither is my power and skills."Rhona said as she clubs the back and head butts the back of the head.

Rhona applies a choke hold but canary takes her down with a judo take down and as rhona gets up canary hits some muay tai kicks the the chest and some sweeping kicks to the legs,knocking the Scottish women down and and grabs her leather belt and swings it at the back of rhona.

Canary continues to whip rhona with her belt and lifts her up and sits her up on the counter and flips her the counter and wraps her belt around the neck and chokes rhona as rhona struggles to get out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinsmore slowly grabs a near sharp of glass and stretches canary on the neck and squeezes it as canary hissed and grabs a bottle and slams on the side of the head,causing the side of the head to go red,canary looks at the blood from her neck and goes to rhona and waits for her to get up.

Canary rams her knee at the side of the neck of rhona and grabs her and slams her down on the floor.

Canary proud smile was replaced with a hint of frustration over rhona's smile and and lifts rhona up and delivers a boot to the gut againg and and karate chop to the stomach and pushes a open palm strike to the the core and moves her away and rams her elbow to the neck,knocking rhona back.

Canary grabs hold of rhona but rhona lifts her up and applies a bear hug and rams her to the wall and tosses her outside,rhona holds her nose and snickered and sloy gets up as canary hits a spinning elbow to the side of the head and a axe kick knocking rhona on her knees.

Canary goes for another axe kick but rhona holds the foot with her forearms as rhona weakly struggles and canary tries to push rhona down.

"Tapping out girl,last chace."Black canary asked rhona who was still grinning faintly which now impressed canary. 

"Are you kidding,I can go all night,and why stop? We still kicking are we lass."Rhona said laughing and slowly gets up and grabs the leg and spins her around at a brick wall,landing her arm on it and a small crack can be heared. 

"Ugh,I.....must admit.......you have a good brawling style,tought you be all talk and.......no walk.....but it seems you have a lot more kick in your fire."Black canary said holding her arm and tries to get up but rhona rams her fist in the gut and a back elbow in the back of the neck and a kick to the chin.

Rhona stare at black canary with eager eyes and beckons her to continue the fight and black canary nodded and grabs Rhona and both women traded punches as both women to come across the door and black canary let's out her sonic scream, knocking rhona in a wear house at some boxes.

"Whoa,yet scream like a bat,but louder then usual."rhona said with a laugh and gets up but canary delivers some punches and to the fcae,adding some force in them and round house kick to the jaw,staggering rhona back to a pole and drops her down on the floor with axe kick.

Rhona fixes her headband and smiled at Canary. 

"I was just warming up my voice,when I get to high volume you'll be deaf in both ears."canary said with a prideful smile and runs to rhona, clasping two hands together and stries slaming them on rhona's head but rhona envade and Canary slammed them on the pole,bending it.

Rhona mack flips and lands on her feet,spitting on the ground,feeling tired but slaps herself and shows off her smile.

"You still holding on? Good,I'm gonna wipe that smile off you face."black canary said ,laughing with rhona.

"You gave me a few woulds and injuries and this smile is still on this chubby face."rhona said and charges in,grabbing a the bent pole and starts swinging while canary moves around and grabs the pole and lands a knife edge chop to the chest and a headbutt.

Canary runs her hands and sizes rhona up and hits her with a few open pal strikes and grabs the arm and turns back and slams it on her shoulder, yanking on the arm.

Dianh throws her over her on the pavement and applies a toe hold on rhona's leg."Submit?"canary asked with a smile on her face.

Rhona sighs with laugh."Yep."rhona said laying on her back, and canary gets up,cracking neck as she offers a hand and rhona clasped it as she gets up with canary.

"You put up a fight and a deal is a deal,drinks are on me,lass."Rhona said and walks to the bar with canary and grabs their jackets.

"Next time,I want a tougher fight,rhona."canary said and she turned around, rhona threw a smoke bomb and back flips away outside and climbs the wall while her laughter fainted.

Canary shakes her head and walks away on her motorcycle and puts on her helmet and drives away.


End file.
